


dépaysé

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dépaysé: adjective: dā(ˌ)pā¦zā: being out of one's element</p><p>early 20th century: French, literally ‘(removed) from one's own country.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	dépaysé

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay...some days the muse is napping as it was Sunday morning, and this evening I had to watch my Denver Broncos win the Super Bowl :)

Even after months of being 'together' there were mornings when John would startle awake when he felt Sherlock whisper, "tea?" and he would nod and warily watch a very naked detective clamber out of bed, throw on his tattered 'blue' purely for modesty's sake,(in case Mrs. Hudson decided they needed feeding up) and inelegantly stumble to the kitchen.

If he knew a bit of French, the word he was searching for was dépaysé, he still felt slightly wrong-footed in this new relationship, not quite sure if the ground it was built upon was stable. He trusted Sherlock, he did, truly, and he loved him more than he could ever communicate clearly to his satisfaction; but he knew he was just as arse at relationships as his 'sociopathic' partner claimed to be. Nothing ever lasted, he knew if he had honestly been remotely interested in the dates he had gone on since living at 221 B, he never would have brought any of them near Sherlock if he wanted anything close to what he had considered 'normal,' as in working a regular job, going home to a wife kids and a dog....no. he knew the minute he showed up that day to look at the flat, he knew 'normal' was never going to make him happy....

"Are you happy, John?"

He sat up like a bolt, almost knocking the tea from Sherlock's hand. "Huh? Wha - of course I am, why would you ask me that? Something in my face-?"

"No. You talk in your sleep. Last night you were extremely verbal..."

"Oh, god...what did I say...whatever it was..."

"You don't have to worry, it was all good, words I believe you wish you could say to me, but you aren't sure how I will interpret them...if I shall overreact or simply return the sentiment...I wish you knew you could speak your heart to me, and know that I treasure each and every word that you bestow upon me. We are both learning, John, trying to figure what the other desires from us without giving up too much..."

"Of course you understand....or are you doing online research again?"

"Glamour magazine, last month's issue."


End file.
